guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Critical Agility
At rank 7 (Sunspear General), it lasts 12 seconds with a +20 armor boost. Kamer :At rank 8 (Sunspear Castellan), it lasts 13 seconds with a +22 armor boost. Rcollins779x 23:07, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Rank 9 it's 14s/+23 armor DKS01 00:38, 16 June 2007 (CDT) @Max rank is 15s/+25 armor. -- Enigma 20:23, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Extend Enchantments anyone? I just might slap this on my Dervish. The fact that it's an enchantment is weak though...most enemies in high-end areas have disenchants =/ P A R A S I T I C 19:36, 15 June 2007 (CDT) : This has a 30-second recharge, which doesn't work very well with extend. just pack along critical strike. You can use multiple sunspear rank skills for each class?!?!?!? O__O~I lurk in the night, biding my time...the waffles will prevail! 20:35, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Think: this plus Critical Defenses, Critical Eye, and Way of the Assassin. Uber PvE Sin anyone? Smarty100044@msn.com 19:40, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Better yet; this, plus Critical Eye, Conjure Element, and Locust's Fury. Win. --Fail 23:12, 15 June 2007 (CDT) I just had an evilgasm - Snow White Tan 09:52, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Great for any weapon using class Added the notes about being good for weapon clases. Tested it with my dervish and even when attacking only 1 target i could keep it up at least the 30 secs needed for recharge. Great skill:) --SkyHiRider 19:44, 15 June 2007 (CDT) I didn't notice the "This Skill reapplies itself every time" part. Malicious Strike / Wild Blow = godly combination. This won't ever leave my skillbar in pve #_# P A R A S I T I C 19:54, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Dear god, this will make Locusts fury actually useful, order necro, conjure elements, so many builds to think of You don't even need wild blow, even if you're a warrior using this skill you will have a big chance to hit critical with the increased attack speed. Its simply great. :This is by FAR the best new PvE skill... or maybe Necrosis... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 20:13, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Unless there's heavy enchant removal, this + GftE is much better for a paragon than AR + GftE. --Heelz 21:09, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :God yes. My paragon is running shit with this and the -damage shout. Sins are finally loved again... no wait... people only luv this skill ;) Rcollins779x 23:06, 15 June 2007 (CDT) You just know this is gonna get nerfed here before long...right now it already looks like about 90% of weapon based classes are now assassin secondary. My paragon is rank 9 sunspear, and with Focused Anger and GFTE can keep this up pretty much the entire battle easily. Basically become a spear spamming machine. Insane. DKS01 00:36, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Why would they nerf it? Oh noes, the AI is complaining because they're getting pwned by sins. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:38, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::All of them will get nerfed. Makes PvE too easy :). I'd rather they just get rid of them in general. [[User:Readem|'Readem]] (''talk''* ) 03:51, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::Man this is like major godly on a warrior even if only because of the ias. Relatively easy to keep up means you can consistently spam your eviscerate. The armour is just gravy --Blue.rellik 04:07, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::No one uses evis in PvE...>.> [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:08, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::Yes I am aware that Triple Chop is more of less the best but TC just does not have the satisfaction of Eviscerate -> Executioner's Strike. That and I just don't like Dismember that much since Eviscerate is around and is like the best warrior elite --Blue.rellik 06:04, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::The best thing about this skill is how it revitalizes old elites such as battle rage, warrior's endurance, auspicious parry and steady stance imo Phool 04:33, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::They would nerf it because pretty much anytime ANY skill basically becomes used by EVERYBODY who uses that profession it gets nerfed. And this one isn't just being used by pretty much every assassin, it's being used by a HUGE number of paragons, warriors, dervishes, and even rangers as well. It's not just sins owning with it, it's basically every weapon based class. DKS01 04:45, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::Personally, I was expecting all of these skills to be restricted to the player's Primary profession... I really wouldn't mind if that was so. (Just need ANet to refund the Hero skill points we spent getting Critical Agility for all our characters.) Critical Defenses is an awesome blocking skill for Assassins, and if it wasn't for the Critical Strikes attribute requirement, everyone else would be running it too. Maybe ANet could figure out a way to reserve the full potental for the primary professions (maybe even something as simple as the skill's progression automatically bottom out if the user's not the same primary, so only Assassins can get the full effect at high Sunspear). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:55, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::I'm not sure why this would be nerfed per say; a 'sin in HM or DoA in melee is surely pretty much a joke without something like this. As for the other professions using it, is it really that problematic? Just because it's good enough to be used by other professions isn't a reason to make it worse imo. (86.149.96.101 05:14, 16 June 2007 (CDT)) :::::ANet likes to encourage more skills to be used, NOT less. So any skill that basically becomes dominate on any 1 profession is eventually nerfed. This one is now dominant on 3-4 professions. It may not be changed much, but I'd almost bet money that it will be changed in some way. DKS01 07:04, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::The above is generally true when talking about PvP, but seeing as these skills have no way of changing the PvP world, I am curious to see if ANet will change them at all. Ruricu 08:22, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::Not to say I told you so, but... DKS01 00:59, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Critical Agility FTW? My god, this skill is friggin' sweet for all the Critical Hits Assassins out there (myself especially). I'm using my Critical Fox / Mystic Nine Tails build, and with this, I'm just destroying everything solo. Critical Defenses, plus this, with Way of the Assassin and Mystic Regeneration for good measure... you hardly get hit, when you do get hit, it's hardly any damage, and mystic regen fills you up almost as fast as most 55 Monks. Add some zealous daggers to the mix, plus the critical hits, and you fill up your energy faster then you spend it. I use my entire energy bar setting up for battle (I've got a max of 32 energy), and about ten seconds in, I'm back at 28 energy. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:35, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :sounds like you could be using all that energy to pump out a certain paragon skill... ;) Phool 04:33, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Too bad I need my Dervish secondary for this build. :P ::But you know what's fun? Assassin with this as an IAS, GftE!, and Find Their Weakness!. How hard is it for a 'sin to land a critical in fifteen seconds? Hell, in fifteen seconds, I could give an entire RA team Deep Wound, providing they're not too far apart from each other. :D As a matter of fact, I normally keep Zenmai running a mirror build in PvE, only she runs GftE! and whatnot. Good times. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:49, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Critical Agility doesn't trigger Mysticism, does it? --24.164.234.1 03:02, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :Well yes, it would trigger when it ended, but if you're using it right, it never actually ends... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 03:26, 17 June 2007 (CDT) This is the best IAS for a PvE Sin and, thanks to the duration, it can be kept up permanently even with only Critical Eye. --:-) 'GlennThePaladin' (Talk, ) 09:01, 17 June 2007 (CDT) : I really agree, this is leet on almost every melee char (Ranger too, actually) I hate how people whine about this being "owerpowered" I don't think the Kournans, the Margonites or the Stone Summit really care how they're getting wtfpwnd. Copper Elf 04:58, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Progression saw this over on the whirlwind discussion and thought it might be good here as well : added general and castellan & added the R9 and R10 from the above commentsTerminal 02:18, 16 June 2007 (CDT) So much better then the ranger sunspear skill (even on rangers) that it's not funny at all. Did anyone notice? If you use this skill with Nightstalker's insignia armor at rank 7+ you actually have 105+ armor? Sins can tank like wars now lol.Stryk Lightning 14:30, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :I'm pretty sure armor cap owns that theory. And at any rate, Assassins shouldn't be tanking, I don't care how much armor you (think) you have. --NYC Elite 14:36, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::I see now, it would stack, but only to 25. So you'd get 95 AL at the most. Still not tanking material (assuming you do try to tank). --NYC Elite 14:37, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::Actually, the cap only affects the added armor from single skills. Insignias can still stack on skills if its only one skill.Stryk Lightning 14:40, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::I just said that first part... --NYC Elite 15:04, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Forget the armor bonus, assassins finally have a decent IAS bonus! --72.66.13.32 18:35, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::This is the only assassin IAS. --Curse You 19:01, 16 June 2007 (CDT) NYC Elite: You seem to be confused. The cap is for skills. Insignia are not skills, thus Nightstalker's Insignia would clearly stack with the skill. Stryk: The cap of +25 is for multiple skills stacking. A single skill can still get higher. Capcom 04:05, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :Lol newbs, listen up. Assassins cannot tank. I don't care if you have 700 armor, you are NOT a tank. The reason assassins can't tank is because they need to chain skills in order to kill something. You NEED to make sure you execute that combination fast, otherwise you've lost the benefit of building up that skill tree (combos). Warriors can stop attacking any time they want (for the most part), and change targets, kite, etc. -Omigawa ^^^^Noob. Why would a tank kite? I'm pretty sure you would have a different build if you were a tank sin. I rofl at your noobishness. Newbs would says sin can't tank. Indepth thinking and a shuffle of skills and gear shows they can. :: considering that agro managment is nothing now and tanks are relativly worthless (turned my warrior into a Dps machine) :::What's with all the prejudice against sin tanks? They've got some nasty block/bonus armor skills and what not that makes them pretty durable in some situations. I think it was just that when Factions first came out, everybody had 7 attack skills and Shadow Refuge, and the Soul Explosions from the Afflicted murdered all of them. DancingZombies 03:34, 18 June 2007 (CDT) i think extra armour will just allow sins to stay on the front line and churn out attacks (jagged+wild strike+death blossem for more dps than my warrior ever had)......have you ever even tried an assassin or are you to scared to hench the whole game? critical agility has the ability to accually let sins play pve. Only problem is enchantment removal. To counter, I take Vigorous Spirit. Even at low Healing Prayers it works as a good cover enchantment, and has the added effect of giving you some minor healing (which is made more effective by the IAS). --Curse You 20:42, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :That's a good plan in theory, but Critical Defenses and Critical Agility have the nasty habit of refreshing themselves whenever you land a critical hit... thus popping themselves to the top of the list and making themselves the "cover enchantments". Just make sure to bring a backup plan, it's not like you're going to instantly die once you lose your block chance and IAS. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:12, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::The idea is not so much to keep it as a cover, but more to use it as a cover as you run into the fight. I just hate it when I put on an enchantment before I engage, only to have it stripped as I walk up to my target. --Curse You 21:29, 18 June 2007 (CDT) With Barrage I tried this out on my ranger/assassin and found that with barrage, and having only 3 targets to barrage at 16 marksmanship, i was able to keep up Critical Agility ''mostly indefinitely. This was just on a r/a, so on an a/r it should be incredibly easy to keep this up on a critical barrager. [[User:Marin Bloodbane|Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Blood]] 10:07, 17 June 2007 (CDT) yes it does ~the rat~ Low level data copy/paste/search/replace from Talk:Vampirism : Does anybody have a genuine Canthan Assassin who hasn't yet traveled to Elona? Could you please check the green numbers for lower Sunspear ranks when you get there? Turns out it is impossible for an Elonian to take Assassin as secondary before "ascending".-- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 20:18, 17 June 2007 (CDT) nerf... so sry im a monk so i dont use this... but i must convey my condolences to all those dervs and warriors that were planning or were using this... so sry Woot! Nerfed! [[User:Readem|'Readem]] (''talk''* ) 19:45, 18 June 2007 (CDT) It got better for me (a sin), to bad its bugged atm :(--Diddy Bow 19:46, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :Awesomeness for sins. The pure awesomeness of the skill was awesome, but it's always sad when the best Assassin skills work better on non-sins... nice to see this nerf/buff. Can't wait for the bug to get fixed; in the meantime, my Way of the Assassin build doesn't have much trouble getting a critical every four seconds anyway. :P --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:50, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::I prefer my Locust's Fury build. I even threw Whirlwind Attack in, since I attack so much. --Curse You 21:32, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :::For straight-up critical hits, you still can't beat a 77% critical chance (total from Critical Strikes, Dagger Mastery, Critical Eye and Way of the Assassin). But yeah, Locust's Fury was one of the first things that came up with this skill, and sounds like a shitload of fun. I need to run out there and cap it... (hmph, I can solo Chkkr while I'm out there anyway, hehe.) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 03:06, 19 June 2007 (CDT) >:( !!! P A R A S I T I C 19:55, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::Did I misread the buff? You can get this at 20 seconds now :S :::Granted, with 16 Critical Strikes, the last thing you need is for this to last longer. But then again, this makes it super-easy to keep active in-between battles. Use Enchanting Daggers as well, and you don't even need to land criticals! --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>]] 20:07, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::::It deserved it. I thoroughly abused this myself and can say that It was simply broken. It's still viable with a derv if you can get them to line up and use mystic and ermites, but maintaining it is a bit iffy at best. Utterly garbage for wars, rangers or paragons now... well paragons and the GFtE spammers may be able to use it. Oh well, was fun while it lasted. Kelvin Greyheart 21:34, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :::::I just started using it after they changed it, only to find that they broke it :( Come on, whenever ANet tries to fix something (like warriors in Aspenwood) they just end up breaking it --Gimmethegepgun 23:26, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :::::: Why the hell are they balancing PvE skills?! Do Margonites complain? Only usable non stance attack speed boost now useless for anyone other then primary assassins. Biz 02:00, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::When these skills are better than some elites and aren't elite status themselves, something is wrong. Just because you don't believe there is balance in PvE, doesn't mean there isn't. Plus, Margonites were created by ArenaNet, and THEY complained, otherwise you wouldn't see them nerfing things. --Kale Ironfist 02:07, 19 June 2007 (CDT) i can't wait for them to fix this its awsome but 4 seconds to reaply it after the first time lol This skill is simply boring now. Shame. Phool 02:58, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Crit Sin This and Aura of Holy Might on a scythe-wielding crit sin anybody?--'''Teh Uber Pwnzer 02:23, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :it works very well. A lot higher damage than a derv primary. Phool 02:58, 19 June 2007 (CDT)